1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent article such as paper diaper and sanitary napkin, and to absorbers used for such absorbent article.
2. Prior Art
Absorbers imbedded in absorbent article of body fluid have been generally ones that super absorbent polymer particles are dispersed and held in air formed core of short fiber pulp. Such absorbent article of body fluid are sold in plastic wrapping, particularly in a paper diaper field, they are packed in a compressed state to accommodate as many body absorbent article in a package as possible or to enable them to be delivered in a compact state. On the occasion of use, necessary pieces are taken out from the package. In this way, absorbent article of body fluid are relieved from the compressed state.
In the above conventional absorbers, however, there has been room to be improved on resilience in relieving the compressed state. When resilience of absorber is not good, it is not preferable because desired absorption performance cannot be exhibited, otherwise, sense of anxiety about absorption performance arises in users.
To solve the problems, there is proposed a solution that special resilient members called cushion material or foam material are attached on absorbent article of body fluid (see, e.g. Patent reference 1), in this case, there has been a problem that an increase in weight, thickness or costs is involved therein.
patent document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-316902.